My first kiss
by Panemsheik
Summary: Ryder and Jake have yet to kiss, when someone kisses Ryder first Jake gets jealous.


**Title: My first kiss**

**Summary: Ryder and Jake have been dating for a while now and have yet to kiss. But when someone does Jake sees. Will this be it for Jyder? **

**Paring: Ryder/Jake**

**A/N: My first Ryder/Jake story. So go easy on me. **

**So the timeline for this does not coincide with Glee, which makes this AU. **

**/**

"_I put your lips close to mine, as long as they don't touch, out of focus eye to eye till the gravity's too much ''_

I started singing these lyrics. Right now this is how I felt. Jake and I have been dating for six months, three weeks, nine days, seventy-two hours, fifty minutes, and eighty-eighty seconds, and we have yet to kiss. He said he was waiting for the right moment, at first I thought that it was the Sadie Hawkins dance, it wasn't. Then I thought maybe at Mr. Shuster's wedding, again, no. I almost gave up trying to figure it out.

"There you are." Came the voice of Finn Hudson. I was in the school parking lot. Abandoned as it was. "I've been looking for you. Glee club is about to start."

He took a seat next to me on the hood of Jake's truck.

"Here I am." I responded weakly.

"Everything alright?" he asked me. I guess him being only a few years older than me, he truly knew what was up. But I didn't really want to tell him my personal problems, I kind of didn't have a choice since I had no one else. Marley hated me because I stole Jake from her, Kitty has a big mouth and Unique still has a crush on me so I can't confide in her. And the rest of the guys I don't know that well.

"Jake and I have been dating for six months now and he has yet to kiss me. It's a little frustrating. But maybe he realizes that this is a mistake. Maybe he doesn't love me like he says he does." I started rambling. I always got like this when something was going on in my head and I got worried. Before I knew it though, Finn had grabbed me and planted a kiss on me. I was stunned. So was he.

"I'm so sorry." Finn said. He got up to leave. I didn't bother to follow. I pulled myself together and headed into the choir room. I sat next to Jake, who didn't bother to acknowledge that I was there. He just looked ahead, glaring at Finn. There was no way that he knew, right? I mean it just happened. When I finally looked I noticed that coach Sylvester was in the room, why was she here? That's when I found out. Feud was written on the board. How appropriate, if Jake found out about that kiss.

"So this week's lesson is feuds, it can be feuds happening on television or any feuds that's going on in your lives." Finn announced, he looked at me and his face was red. I could feel my face turning red as well.

I turned to Jake who had a scowl on his face. "Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Everything's fine with me. What about you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head, still not paying attention to me.

"Nothing, just forget it. We shouldn't work together on this project."

I had a confused look on my face. Why wouldn't he want to work with me?

"Uh yeah, ok."

He went off to work with Marley while I paired up with Joe. We ended singing a mash up of "criminal" by Britney Spears and "Your Body" by Christina Aguilera. We got high praise for the song which resulted in Finn patting me on the back. I looked at Jake who looked as though he wanted to hurt Finn.

"Is everything ok between you and Jake?" Tina asked me one day after glee club. "I noticed how he's been avoiding you."

"So you noticed it too huh?''

"Everyone has."

"If I tell you something, can you keep it a secret?"

"Of course."

"Monday, Finn kissed me."

There was the shock factor that I've been seeing a lot lately.

"Does Jake know? Is that why he's been like he has?"

"I don't think so Tina, I haven't told him. You're the only one who knows besides me and Finn."

"Maybe you should talk to him, tell him what's going on."

Tina gave me a hug, I hadn't realized that we were in the parking lot. She got in her car and drove away, I waited for Jake by his truck. He came walking out with Marley. She gave me a sour look, a look I was used to seeing but not anyone else.

"Instead of taking me home can we go somewhere and talk?" I asked. He just nodded and we got into his truck. He drove until we reached the park. No one was there.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Jake asked as we found a spot under a tree.

"Monday, I was freaking out, worrying about, thinking that maybe you didn't love me and Finn kissed me." I had finally said. He didn't seem surprised by this.

"I know, I saw you."

"You saw?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know how to begin. I mean I was still in utter disbelief that my boyfriend kissed someone else, and a teacher at that. And then to see Finn, just being there, touching you, giving you glances. I had enough and I just couldn't take it. I did the only thing that made sense at the time. I decided to be cold towards you."

I moved closer to him, I rested my head on his shoulder and he pulled me into an embrace.

"Why were you freaking out?" he asked.

"Let's see, we've been dating for six months and you haven't kissed me. So I thought that maybe you didn't really love me."

"That's crazy, I love you, I will always love you. The only reason that I didn't kiss you was because I thought that maybe you weren't ready. That's why."

"But you kept saying the right moment."

"Yes, the right moment. The moment that you were ready."

I leant into him, I planted a kiss on his lips.

"This was the perfect moment.''

…..

**So the ending to my story utterly sucked. But it was a first go at this paring. Please Read and Review. **


End file.
